


that long forgotten feeling

by isthisrubble



Series: Fanmixes [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 8tracks, Fanmix, Gen, Music, sherlock fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthisrubble/pseuds/isthisrubble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanmix I made while waiting for series three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	that long forgotten feeling

  1. Flame Trees - Cold Chisel
  2. Comfortably Numb - Pink Floyd
  3. Pompeii - Bastille
  4. The Sound of Silence - Simon and Garfunkel
  5. Winter Coat - Paul Kelly
  6. Wish You Were Here - Pink Floyd
  7. King of Pain - The Police
  8. These Streets - Bastille
  9. Lost Soul - Pete Murray
  10. Hey Jude - The Beatles
  11. One Perfect Day - The Little Heroes
  12. Don’t Dream It’s Over - Crowded House
  13. It’s Time - Imagine Dragons



[8tracks](http://8tracks.com/isthisrubble/that-long-forgotten-feeling) - [Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvyMTK38jcgebjmxoJwfcA3xncaVht9-I)


End file.
